Sitting Under Falling Stars
by snow. x . fairy
Summary: They didn't expect sitting under falling stars would draw them closer. {Kallian & Melia, brother-sister relationship — One shot}


**Sitting**. x . **Under**. x . **Falling**. x . **Stars**

 _snow . x . fairy  
_

 **Summary:** They didn't expect sitting under falling stars would draw them closer. {Kallian & Melia, brother-sister relationship — One shot }

 **Rating:** K+

 **Note:** This is set before the events of the game.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Xenoblade Chronicles_. Never have, never will.

* * *

 _"Lady Melia, please wait!"  
_

 _"Inform the guards at the Center Gate to prevent her from going any further!"_

 _"Stop, Lady Melia!"_

Melia sighed for what seemed for the hundredth time as she felt the light night breeze of Eryth Sea caress her skin. She felt slightly chilly because of her light clothing, but hugged her knees to her chest to warm her up.

Earlier on in the day, Melia had gotten into an argument with her father, Emperor Sorean Antiqua. It was something trivial, she could not remember, but she didn't try. She was tired of her father stripping her of her freedom, tired of her "mother", First Consort Yumea, always siding with her father. She did not expect her to side with her, though, since Yumea has already made it evident that she hated Melia.

Then there was her half-brother Kallian. He never did anything to help her—always just silently watching. He was no help.

 _'He most likely does not even consider me his sister.'_ She thought, the wind blowing through her lilac locks.

Out of rage, Melia went as far as to run out of the palace, out of the Imperial Capital Alcamoth, and once she had reached the Center Gate she dived into the Sea itself and swam as far as she could take herself. Resulting to her sitting on the sand of Latael Shore, clothes not completely dry and sticking onto her body like a second skin.

The sky had turned dark, Melia realized. The stars shone down on the sea, causing it to glow a pretty turquoise colour. You would never be able to see a sight like this in Alcamoth. Melia was only told of the beautiful things to see outside the Imperial City, but was never allowed to see for herself.

She was glad that she ran away. But she knew that she was going to be found soon enough and dragged back to the palace where she would face a punishment she would probably never forget from her father.

So she decided she would enjoy it while it lasts—

"Sister."

Oh, no.

Melia's eyes widened and she gasped, immediately jumping up to her feet just before grabbing her staff and pointing it at the High Entia she was forced to refer to as 'brother'.

She quickly took a step back from Kallian. "W-What do you want?"

"That isn't how you are supposed to talk to me," Kallian said, taking a step closer to the princess. "I am your brother—"

"No, you are not! Do not say that!" Melia cried. Kallian's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. "I have never accepted you as my brother, and I never will!"

Kallian remained silent as he watched silver tears well up in her crystal blue eyes, coursing down her cheeks as she muttered, "Please, leave me alone . . . I am not loved by anyone . . ."

She sunk to her knees onto the soft sand, the grip on her staff loosening as she cried softly to herself. Kallian stood there—his aqua eyes locked on Melia as a wave of guilt washed over him. He always saw Melia as an elegant princess with a strong spirit. Someone who didn't care about what others thought of her. But he was never close enough to realize the pain she felt—the pain one felt when they thought they were not loved.

After slowly approaching her, bent down and sat on the side beside her. Melia felt one of his large, white wings brush against her back lightly—it tickled her a bit. Melia looked up at the older High Entia to see his gaze locked on her.

"I am not the best at comforting people," he started, his lips curving upwards into a small smile. "And I know that saying that I am sorry would most likely not make you feel any better . . ."

Melia watched as Kallian averted his gaze to the vast, dark sky of Eryth Sea. Melia did the same, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Thousands of tiny golden stars floated down from the heavens, sprinkling the whole of Eryth Sea in gold. A somewhat enchanting and magical sound could be heard when the stars fell from the sky.

Mesmerized by the view, it took Melia a moment to realize Kallian's arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him with her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his velvet-like wings wrapping around the two of them.

Kallian rested his head on Melia's, inhaling the scent of her lavender locks. "If there is one thing I would want you to know, Melia, it is that I love you. You are my little sister, or am I mistaken?"

Melia felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She closed them, a soft smile gracing her lips as she wrapped her arm around Kallian's.

"No," she whispered. "You are not mistaken . . . brother."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Seriously, this relationship needs some more love. I'm surprised there's not many fics about these two, considering what had occurred in Bionis' Interior. I might be writing more for this fandom, since this is my most favourite RPG game of all time~~ I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think in the reviews C:

 **— snow . x . fairy**


End file.
